


The Beginnings of a Rebellion

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Series: Starwars Rebel Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alone, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Harassment, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Sibling Sabine Wren, Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios, Space family, Trust, Trust Issues, Young Jacen Syndulla, my take on how each member joined the crew, soft, the start of a rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: The story of the Ghost, the beginnings of their family, and the hardships they've been through individually.orA book of little inserts and short stories of my version on how they all met.Also posted on wattpad under TeamonDemon_
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & C1-10P | Chopper, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Starwars Rebel Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067771
Kudos: 17





	1. |1| Spectre 2 & 3

_**Hera Syndulla** _

She was only _young_ when Ryloth was forced into war by the emergence of the Galactic Empire and its might.   
She took after her mother in every way, and ambitious Twi'lek with dreams to see the galaxy and every planet beyond her own.

This ambition when combined with the extreme stubbornness that she inherited from her father made her beyond determined, and when she says the republic ships fly overhead in their aid, she knew she wanted to fly and nothing could stop her once she had her mindset. She would tug on her mother's arm, and point out the ships while they hid, her young innocence clear in her eyes when she told her mother she would fly someday. Her mother always supported every dream she had. 

And that only serged into a more desperate desire after the war when the dust settled at the young frightful age of 7, she buried her little brother and mother...Her families kalikori being added to too soon

The need to become a pilot becomes her priority, it was the last dream her mother's eyes gleamed about when she insisted she would be the best. 

She began to follow her father's footsteps quite closely after that, having no one else to look up too, growing into quite the feisty rebellious teenager dedicating her time to learning to fly against all of the fathers pleases and wishes, she didn't understand he was scared of losing her too. 

When she was 16 she left. 

She took on a mission, volunteered for it with many others to retrieve supplies from allies who would help, but she had no intention of returning, especially that her closest and only friend Chopper, an old C1-10P astromech, she recovered when she was young, was by her side.

Soon her time out in the universe became intoxicating, with a need and want for more, it bewildered her, overwhelmed her but excited her at the number of planets she could visit, the number of people she would meet.

She jumped from planet to planet, crew to crew to get herself around the outer rim and into the inner rim and back again. Of course, being around so many strange people and unknown beings at such a young age leaving her vulnerable left her lying about it and offering to help the crews in return for passage, to avoid unwanted trouble she couldn't handle. 

Until one day that trouble found her. 

She was on a backwater planet in the inner rim. She ran into trouble while trying to find a crew to find passage on. it became quickly apparent this area of the planet wasn't welcoming in the slightest and she wanted off as soon as possible. 

she was afraid. Chopper stood in front of her defensively, just as he always had.

was this the end?


	2. |2| Spectre 1

Then came her unknowing savior 

**Kanan Jarrus**

a young man, a _Jedi_ who lost his way after the clone wars, after he lost his master, the Jedi, and the only way of life he has ever known. 

He was _14_ when he lost his world

Soon he resorted to hiding and running, losing his way and forgetting his discipline which only led him down an unsavory path of lying and smuggling his way around the galaxy - particularly the outer rim, bouncing from bar to bard drowning his sorrows and his past as soon as anyone would serve him drink. 

Then - after a particularly **BAD** bar fight with the wrong bounty hunter left him fleeing the outer rim, with no power and no resources available to help him, to the inner rim to lay low for a while. Somehow he found his way to the planet of Gorse. 

He was, once again, drinking, no surprise there, but something was different his sense pulled him here, something told him to keep his drinking steady. An old instinct tied to his old teaching and his old way of life. 

_Something was about to go down._

He stayed in the bar, lurking in a shadowed both for what felt like hours, and yet nothing out of the usual happened. His sense on edge and the longer it went on the more he was convinced he imagined....then he saw it. 

a young-looking Twi'lek, an orange astromech by her side, slowly being cornered by a group of rough-looking bandits. He tensed as words caught his enlightened senses, a long sentence filled with sleazy and inappropriate comments that made his gut wrench and mind seethed with anger as he watched.

The girl was clearly uncomfortable, unsure of what to do as she lifted her hands in front of her in protection, pleas ringing out in a thick Rylothian accent. 

Her droid was being feisty, trying to protect her, threatening to zap anyone who got too close. 

What breaks Kanan into action is watching with a burning gaze as one of the sleazy men reaches forward kicking her droid to the side and storing a large hand down the length of one of her Lekku.

Kanan knew it was a sensitive area for most Twi'leks and the sleaze got the reaction she watched as the girl flinched, a shiver passing through her body as she tried to pull away, a grin taking hold of the mans face. 

The girl couldn't get away - only shrinking further into herself. 

"HEY" Kanan was surprised by his confidence. 

" _Asla_ there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you - our crew is waiting to go" He was unsure she'd even play along but the calculating look in her emerald eyes showed otherwise. He slowly walked forward, closing in steadily as he caught the attention of the group. 

His nerves settled as he saw relief cross her face. 

"Sorry, _Darrius!_ Coming" The young girl was relieved for the help, her hands securing her back on her shoulder as she went to step forward, she took the distraction as a welcomed opportunity to run away. 

She contemplated leaving but she ultimately decided to eave with her savior, it could get her safe passage out of her. However as she tried to run one of the group tried to grab her - catching a Lek which caused her to freeze in place a Hiss. a reaction that he seemed to have too much joy hearing. 

"Oooo I'd like to hear that again" the whole situation made Kanan feel sick so he ran to intercept pulling the humanoid hand away flicking his hand back with a snap, breaking his hand. 

"Don't you dare touch my little sister" his voice was low and demanding, daring him to give him a reason to snap. 

"Come on C1-10P, we are leaving" 

Kanan swung his arm around Hera's shoulders as they left the droid shortly behind, happy to follow Hera's lead. 

Hera had to trust this will end better than it would have with that group...

"I'm _Kanan_ by the way," he said with a flashy grin. "I hope they didn't hurt you, I understand how...sensitive that was.." He smiled hesitantly. 

"Hera" she smiled back. 

"and I'm fine...just glad you helped me get outta there" she glanced back up gratefully. 

The two of them carried on walking and even once out of the bar Hera didn't let go, and he didn't mind. She was suddenly realizing how real that was and how badly it could have gone....now she wants nothing but to hide away - and she'll use this new ally as a way to drop her gaurd fro a while. 


	3. |3|Spectre 4

The year is 17 BBY. 

Hera and Kanan have been traveling together for the past 5 years finding small bits of different crews over the years but never anything permanent, mostly it was the two of them and Chopper. All on a ship they practically built from scratch. 

Having named it the GHOST for its ability to scramble its identity to scans and have been using it to help people battle and survive against the Empire. 

Then they get a call. A distress a call from a planet known as Lasan - and in the almost 6 years together they have never even thought about ignoring a call for help. 

When they arrive it is a mess. Scattered ships in both the upper and lower atmosphere, both of local and imperial design. Then the planet seemed to be smoking as if it was on fire.

Hera's eyes filled with guilt and horror and Kanan looked away quickly unable to look at the mess for very long, it was a sight that reminded him of the Clone Wars far too much. 

"Kanan, we're too late" Hera sighed, defeated.  
Her copilot rested his hand on her shoulder. "Spectre 2, you know we aren't. Someone down there will be alive and they need our help" She smiled at the code name. 

Once they named the ship - Spectre seemed to be a perfect code name but they argued for the better part of a year who would be 1 or 2. finally settling on it being Kanan as he's the reason they became a team in the first place Chopper settling for being number 3. 

"Your right," she gave a heavy sigh with a small smile before putting more power in the engines.   
"Chopper - scan the surface for any local life signatures, and dear keep alert and on the gunner" Hera smiled to her crew before taking off again. 

No longer was she the scared 18-year-old she was when they had first met. She's now a confident, stubborn woman who has an excellent nick for piloting. 

Chopper Thawped as they landed, the tone of the droid language was sad. 

"Only one native life form?" Kanan was stunned and shocked - the empire burned this planet to the ground along with everyone who resided on it. "One means we aren't late Love, one means hope"Hera smiled landing the Ghost. 

**Garazeb Orrelious**

Captain of the honor guard...

At least that what he was before the explosion.  
then all was black and dark, as the sky above filled with ash. 

He regained consciousness about a cycle ago but a large piece of debris pinned him to the rough ground beneath him, the only thing he can look at in his daze is the atmosphere - scared and alone, he'll starve before he is freed.

It isn't long before he loses consciousness again but when he reawake he isn't aware of how much time has passed. He wasn't even sure he was still alive as his surrounding had changed drastically, no longer the sky of his burning world but the mental ceiling of what seemed to be a ship. He also noted that his lower extremities were no long spiking with unbearable pain. 

"Kanan...Kanan, he's awake"The voice was unfamiliar but it let him know that he lived through the tragedy is planet died in. His only hope is that he wasn't in the hands of the empire - he'd sooner die than be captured. 

Then - all of that worry diminished when a green-hued Twi'lek came into view, Her emerald eyes shining with hope. 

"You're _Safe_ now, there is no need to worry....just rest." She smiled. 


	4. |4| Spectre 5

As a Mandolorian rebellion is what forged her heart and soul, but then came the time her home, the planet, the life were seized by the empire. 

It was Join, Run, or Die.   
None of them was the Mandalorian way.  
And two of them

**Sabine Wren**

would never even think about committing to. 

At 12 she was cast into the imperial academy, her family sought to right her rebellious ways - smother her hatred and earn more respect for their home clan. This is a place that caused her to seeth with hatred - the empire took everything away from her and she was expected to blindly follow? _not her style._ but she'd like to avoid death by any means possible. 

Less than a year later she and another cadet turned against the academy, fleeing with dreams of growing to a Bounty Hunter - after all that is what Mandos were _best known_ for. it was a legacy every young clan member wanted to achieve the status of. This dream quite quickly becoming a reality - the 2 ex-cadets working closely together with her skills and masterful use of violence and the ally's use of lies and tactics they quickly became quite the recognized pair.

One fearful day on Dantooine she and her partner encountered more empire than they were prepared for on such a routine job, they fought to the last blaster bullet and explosive, using all their resources on ridding their uninvited guest - but soon they were overwhelmed and _separated._

Sabine felt alone as she ran. hiding out in any nook and cranny she could find before ending up in an unguarded docked ship to avoid capture, her only option left was the _run._ This feeling of being alone reminded her of the family that cast her out- how she was abandoned by those she loved and alone until Ketsu came along. The pair grew close in the imperial academy - plotting their escape together. They became inseparable. Like _sisters._

_Then that was gone too._

she knew the moment that they got separated that they wouldn't ever see each other again, it was the type of person Ketsu was - she'd not come back from her. Not now. 

Currently, she was hiding in a fairly large ship - holding back tears, the life she has been forced into was no life for a girl her age, a girl who would soon turn 15. But she had _no_ choice. She cowered in the large seat of a turret, a place that felt familiar in any ship, a place she felt the safest. She breathed out and for the first time in a long time, she felt a wave of calm pass over her, another long exhale following. 

but that was soon _shattered_ by the sound of blasters.   
_They had found her_

but then...

"don't let the rebels escape"  
it was the voice of a stormtrooper that's was for sure but the more interesting thing was this mention of _rebels._

 _"_ Chopper! get the hyperdrive ready" it was a females voice- one that sounded far too calm in this situation- fed up even as if it was a common occurrence. 

"Spectre 1, Spectre 4 man the guns"   
Though sabine was glad that they weren't after her a new wave of panic washed over her as she glanced around to the door closing it quickly as a Lasat neared.   
"Erm...Occupied."

She heard a gruff voice call out beyond the metal door.   
" _Who the hell are you"_ before she manned the gun herself- she can't have the ship she's hiding in be shot to pieces.  
She began to feel it rise as she fired at the troopers, hitting everyone she aimed at. 

"Erm, Hera? Whos the Mando?"  
"Mando? What Mando- you mean you aren't in the gun Zeb?" her voice was confused but impressed. whoever the stowaway was, they were clearly against the empire and has impeccable skill. Meanwhile, Sabine mind shook and her body quaked but she used the firing of her gun to focus and ground herself until the familiar blue glow of hyperspace filled the space around them

A breath of relief passed her lips....she had escaped the empire. But she soon held her breath again as the door to the room opened. The panic resettled in the bones. 

She spun around in the chair, to face the door, to face the foe ahead of her - cowering in on herself arms stretched in front of her as a defense. 

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to stow away it's just that they were chasing me and I needed to hide I didn't want to-" she was rambling, fear taking control as she hoped to get herself out of this situation. 

"A _Child?_ " the voice was familiar to the commanding female from before, now a face to match the voice, she looked kind, motherly almost and it fetched her great comfort. 

"I'm Hera" she smiled sweetly as she took Sabine's hands in her own - couching down to meet her seated height. "Welcome Aboard"

Hera reached forward she amber eyes met her emerald ones, she gently wiped away stay tears off her cheeks. Sabine was scared, terrified even after her upbringing made trust difficult on a good day but this woman...this Hera...something about her seemed calming. 

"erm...Sabine" she leaned into the touch hesitantly. 

"Welcome to the _Ghost"_


	5. |5| Spectre 6

The Spectres who have come to call the Ghost _home_ have found their way to the planet of Lothal, located in the outer rim, in the hunt for supplies. The Planet was not very heavily guarded by the empire making it easy to lay low. 

That as until a young boy stumbles upon their operation, his own plan to Hijack their supplies fresh in his mind. 

The laying low became _almost_ impossible

A thief  
Named

**Ezra Bridger**

soon enough, a chase ensued - Kanan, Spectre 1, felt a familiar pull in the boy. 

He was force sensitive, how much so was to be discovered but either way, Kanan knew this had to be nurtured as for him not to fall victim to the dark side of the force.   
It wasn't until they tried to take him home after a mission in which they didn't have time to before, that they learned that he was alone, orphaned by the Empire as a young boy...

This feeling - of being _Alone_ was something everybody among the crew was familiar with- a little too familiar as it is how all of them ended up together as a family.   
And this was not a feeling they wanted this young boy go through, they would wish it upon anyone - not even the highest-ranking members of the Empire. 

There was a hesitance at first

Ezra had been alone since he was 7, that was a long time to be by yourself, to no have to or need to put trust in other people.

To build up this new trust was going to take time

_But..._

_He knew this band of misfits is where he belonged, and once he accepted this - trust wasn't far behind._

_Hera_ , Her motherly tone and caring actions made her the easiest to trust, her smile melted his built-up cold exterior and quelled his inward anxieties easily. She was always soft and kind, mother-like in every way to the _kids_ of the crew as she and Kanan referred to them. The feeling of home when he was in her presence took about a month to build up but soon it felt like everything he had ever known.   
She was stern and stubborn at times, scolding him when he was in the wrong but it was exactly what he needed, a guide on how to be a kid. 

_Chopper_ , Ha. Ezra had always found droids a lot easier than people, which was probably due to his rough history with living, breathing beings. His only living contact was when he got caught stealing or doing some odd, grim job for some sleazy group of thugs. He barely remembered the warmth people could radiate - only being reminded when he was rarely in contact with a few of those who knew his parents.  
Of course, Chopper was different from other droids he had met. Normally so wound up in protocols and Orders to have any free mind of their own, while the C10 1P droid he was now considering family was full of sass and quirks, mischief and management all at once. 

_Sabine_ was so welcoming to him, even if she showed it very differently then one normally would, She would let him watch as she painted or sit with him during meals, then never needed to form quiet conversation to be comfortable in each other's presence.   
It was strange for Ezra, he hadn't grown up with anyone around his age _ever_ even when his parents were around so when he joined this ragtag group and found Sabine was only a year older then himself it felt odd, to actually be around another kid - even if it was in the midst of a rebellion and nowhere near a normal childhood. But with this in common trust soon followed their comfort. Hera noted how far Sabine had come from when she had first joined the family - reminiscing on how hard the young girl found it the trust the others, smiling at how easily trust settled for her with Ezra.

 _Zeb,_ from the moment he stepped on board the Ghost, there was a strange tension between the two, as If Erza wasn't the only one struggling to accept this change and extend his trust. It seemed the Lasat was in a similar mindset. Soon their tension turned into quarrels which settled into pranks and joking as weeks, even months rolled on, it turned out that around the Lasat there was never a dull moment and it made his chest swell with joy, trust came quite easily after that. 

Then  
There was _Kanan._

Ezra wanted to trust him. He really did. Thanks to the crew and Kanan especially he learned by he was so quick and nimble and easy to befriend - He was force sensitive. Something he had only read about as a child or heard on the streets, never did he think it would be something he had a connection to, _The Force._  
Then after it was revealed that Kanan was a Jedi, a legend from years long past and could teach him the same his want, his need to trust only grew but something - on the edge of his mind prevented this. _Ezra didn't trust himself_.

This revelation caused a new swell of emotion and panic, how could he trust his friends, his _family,_ how could he convince Kanan to teach him if he didn't trust himself, his instincts, his will, his connection. This, along with the idea of Kanan just passing him on to someone else made him feel unworthy, unreachable. As if Kanan hated the kid for his inner demons that fogged his mind.  
But that hatred he was so certain he was receiving was smothered as Kanan used their connection in the Force to swaddle Ezra in warmth, light, and love.   
Then he was certain this was temporary, that this lack of self-respect would fade.   
And with time it did and came with it the trust he so desperately needed. 


	6. |6| Spectre 7

All this has been Hera telling the story of her family to her son   
Jacen Caleb Syndulla-Jarrus

"Now, The family is getting on with their lives, some here on Lothal, others far across the Galaxy, but since a family always a family. The love never faded and they always had each other" 

Hera smiled down at the bundle of green hair on her lap and she ran her fingers through it soothingly. "Momma?" The small child looked up with gleaming, curious eyes. Hera couldn't help but smile at her 4-year-old Son. 

**Jacen Caleb Syndulla-Jarrus**

"Yes my little Shadow" Her green eyes met his, a bright smile on his face. "Will I ever meet Uncle Ezra? He sounds awesome!" His smile grew winder and eyes more curious.   
"Of course, He is apart of our family, he's out there in the Galaxy somewhere and he will find his way back home" 

The idea to turn their lives and adventure - of course leaving out the less child-friendly events - into stories for her child to grow up with was one of Sabines, She was forever telling him some brave time of rebellion on some faraway planet and he was so enraptured with the action and story, so wrapped up in the excitement. 

So Hera started at the beginning of their current family, holing off on the solo adventure for no as to not confuse her child as to where her family was.   
He had asked about his father many a time - his little eyes wide with wonder as she told him _Your daddy was a very special man, he had powers to make people better, and that's what he did. He made Mummy and Uncy Zeb and Ezra and Auntie Sab all better but he had to go away afterward._

it always pains her to say it, but he was so curious about him that she couldn't refrain. She still couldn't get her head around his first reaction to asking the question.   
_It caught her off guard, It was never a secret who his father was, and Jacen always grew being told his daddy loved him very much, but when her then 3-year-old son asked why daddy wasn't at home she froze as tears formed in her eyes._  
 _The boy simply smiled up from the ground, taking her hand and guiding her to the lounge area in the Ghost. "I know daddy's gone, it makes you sad" her breathing hitched as her son hugged her. "You must have loved daddy very much" He continued and the Twei'lek caught her breath._  
 _"Yes sweety, I did. But daddy saved me and had to go away for a while afterward. Your daddy was good like that, always making people better" She smiled down._  
  
Jacen curled up in his mother's lap happily as Hera recalled the memory. 

"Am I a Spectre? like Sabby and Zeb? " he asked with a yawn, the tips of his ears growing greener the more tired he become. 

"Yes darling, You are apart of our family" Hera smiled as she embraced her son. 

"My very special boy - **Spectre 7** "


End file.
